1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage, more particularly to data entry and compilation and specifically to a stylus input device based computer, having a method for the random capture of information for later organization.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, "pen-input based" computer systems, sometimes referred to as "palmtops," are small, hand-held computing apparatus 100. One such apparatus is the OMNIGO.TM. computer by Hewlett-Packard Company. While a keypad 102 is provided, having a set of alphanumeric and function keys 103 (FIGS. 1A and 1B only) for program control and data entry and manipulation, generally a primary means for inputting data in a palmtop computer is a hand-manipulated stylus, or "pen," 104, configured as a gesture implemented data manipulation device. Handwriting recognition based on stylus input to a "touchscreen" is well known to persons skilled in the art. The pen 104 can be carried in a holster 105 as shown in FIG. 1A, and is removed from the holster 105 by pulling in the direction of the representative arrow in the drawing. The palmtop apparatus housing 106 folds via a hinge mechanism 107 from a closed position for easy transportation (preferably palmtops are pocket-sized), to a desktop type position as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, to a fully open position as shown in FIG. 1C.
A dual function display 108, such as an LCD touchscreen as would be known in the art, is provided to serve as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display exhibits either keypad 102 entries as shown in FIG. 1B or the positioning of the tip of the stylus 104 on the display 108 as shown in FIG. 1C. The data entered in either manner is routed via the apparatus' internal, central processing unit ("CPU" such as a commercially available VG-230.TM. by VADEM.TM.--not shown) and memory (not shown) as would also be known in the art. When operating as an output device, the display 108 presents computer generated images on its central data screen section 109 (hereinafter "screen 109"), FIG. 2, based upon the user input. With touchscreen capability, the display 108 can also be used for quick program access. Icons 1-12 in the display 108 side perimeters 201 are provided which when touched with the stylus 104 (FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C) activate, "boot-up," the requested application program. One of the icons, 1 Home screen, is used to bring up application icons that are not in the screen side perimeters 201 onto the central data screen section 109.
The CPU is programmed to recognize both alphanumeric characters and graphical images created on the display 108 with the keys 103 and with the stylus 104. Thus, the user is provided with a convenient, multifunctional, computing apparatus which also has ports (not shown) for transferring information to a printer or a host computer. In other words, the user may be working with the keypad 102 to run a built-in, sophisticated, spreadsheet program at a leisurely pace, or the user may wish to scribble in a quick reminder note or sketch with the stylus 104.
While versatile and easy to use, a problem with such notepad computing convenience is that data entry, particularly with the stylus 104 is randomly input. For example, the user may be at a meeting where a variety of issues are being discussed that are traditionally stored in various other programs, such as the spreadsheet 8, one of the databases 5, in the appointment book, or the like. In such situations, real time data entry into each application can become too complicated to keep up with the meeting, rendering the usefulness of the apparatus less than an optimal.
One method for creating pen generated notes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,310 to Tchao et al. for a Pointing Gesture Based Computer Note Pad Paging and Scrolling Interface. Tchao shows a method for creating notes which can be segregated by drawing a line across the screen 38, creating a new header for the following entry. Entry continues in that note until another line is drawn across the screen, creating a new header for the next following entry. A limitation of the Tchao methodology is that one must scroll through the notes sequentially. Another limitation is that other than keeping the notes entered, there is no means of transferring the notes to other applications.
Thus, there is a need for a random entry and random access method and apparatus for randomly generating information for subsequent correlating to other resident applications.